Through the Ages
by Moe Riverside
Summary: A series of 100 drabbles, snippets and one-shots based on past, present and future Merlin situations. Join Merlin and Arthur in their normal, angsty, fluffy and sometimes bewildering adventures.
1. Friends

**Author's Note: Hello beautiful readers! I have recently entered into the Merlin fandom and wanted to try my hand at Merlin fic. This fic will be comprised 100 drabbles, short-shorts and one-shots ranging from the normal 100 (for a drabble) to 1000 words. They will be happy, fluffy, angsty and any other emotion you could come up with. I will be attempting to post at least 2 a day, barring holidays. For updates on my other stories I have added info in my profile. Thank you for reading and hopefully staying with me through this! I am very excited, because the more I write, the more my head-canon evolves. There will be some past, present, and future Merlin shorts in this fic.**

**Reviews and comments are welcome. Because this is the first chapter, this note will be the longest one for the entire set of 100. So no worries, the notes won't always be longer than the drabble :). **

**Disclaimer: I do not, sadly, own Merlin. **

**Prompt: Friends: Gwaine and Merlin on the battlefield. (And yes, you might find some LOTR inspired verbiage. It came to me and I just said: Must write!**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Friends:<strong>

"Never thought I'd die side by side with a Sorcerer," Gwaine said a little bitterly, eyes landing on Merlin. "You could have trusted me."

Next to him Merlin felt his heart give a pained twinge, but he offered the man a soft smile anyway, "How about side by side with a friend?"

They both heard the sound of the horns in the distance, alerting them to the coming army, and he could see the anger leaving the man.

"Ay, I suppose I could do that."

"For Camelot then," he said, "for Arthur."

"For you, my old friend," Gwaine corrected.


	2. No going home

**Prompt: No going Back. Merlin just really wishes Morgana would come home. Set some time after Morgause's death. In my head it's in the fourth series :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**2. No Going Back:**

"Morgana, _please_," he begged, heart in his throat, "come home."

"There isn't a home to go back to Merlin," she said without looking up at him from her spot at the lonely small table in the hovel.

"Morgana Uther loves you; Arthur loves you; and Gwen. I…I do too. You're good. You don't have to let this hatred take you over and make you into something so…"

"Say it."

"Evil."

"And if I like being 'evil'?"

"You don't," he said miserably. "You're just lost. You need help. I was lost once too. We can fix it."

"No," she said tiredly, "We really can't."

Her eyes glowed emotionlessly as she tossed him into the adjacent wall.


	3. DragonLord

**Author's Note: In which the Drabbles became plotless oneshots :). **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin. **

**Prompt: Dragon-Lord: or the time that Merlin had neglected to tell Arthur his other secret. (This is after Arthur is King, and he has long since known of Merlin's magic. But not the dragon.) Meant to be humorous. Also, I now have this fantastic headcanon of Dragons and Dragon-Lords, so I expect you'll see something of it soon.**

**3. Dragon-Lord:**

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice held a slightly hysterical note. "Why is there a dragon in my courtyard? Why does it look suspiciously like the same one you told me I killed?"

Damn. Arthur might know and be fine with his being a warlock, but he hadn't exactly gotten around to explaining to him about the Dragon-lord part yet.

"Erm," he said awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot.

"Oh _Merlin," _groaned Gaius, who'd been under the impression that Merlin had told Arthur about the dragon months ago.

The usual group of people had assembled in the war-room, as Arthur had taken to calling it after he'd become King. Merlin reflected distractedly that he probably prefers this, because Uther used to call it his "strategy planning and sentencing room" and Uther's strategies and sentencing had not been very high on Merlin's list of things he liked. So "war room" suited him just fine.

"Wait, wait," Gwaine scoffed from his spot on Arthur's left. "_You _killed a dragon. As if."

"Merlin!" Arthur bellowed again.

Lance was shooting Merlin a suspicious look and he returned it with a nervous grimace.

"Well see, about that, you didn't exactly _kill _him. I mean, how could you when you were knocked out? Nobody actually killed him. I just asked him to leave and never come back."

"Well that was awfully polite of you,_ Merlin_, considering he tried to destroy Camelot! You just _asked _him to leave and he went?"

"Well I mean…" he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Wait, wait," Gwen interjected with a confused look. "I thought the only ones who could talk to dragons were the Dragon-Lords? That's how the stories always went, anyway."

Merlin resisted the urge to run away.

They were all looking at him now.

"About that…" he said, trailing off.

"No! No way," Arthur sneered incredulously. "A Sorcerer? Okay, I had my doubts at first, but okay. But a Dragon-Lord? Absolutely not."

"Do you remember Balinor?" he asked quietly. "Well, he was my father. And the Dragon-Lord trait is passed down from father to son, so…"

"So you are a Dragon-Lord!" Gwen crowed triumphantly.

"Just when I thought Merlin didn't have any more secrets," Gwaine murmured.

_Noble men and women of Camelot, if you are quite done trying to bore me to death, might I have a word with the young Sorcerer?_


	4. Truth

**Author's note:  
>Thank you to everyone who reviewed!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

**Prompt: Truth. In which Lancelot asks Merlin if he's ever just considered telling the truth.**

* * *

><p><strong>4. Truth:<strong>

"Have you ever thought about just telling Arthur the truth?" Lancelot asked one afternoon as he helped Merlin muck out the stables.

Merlin had tried to wave him off and remind him that he was a knight, but Lancelot had given him a look that said he really didn't care. So he just smiled and let it go.

"Every morning," he replied without looking up. "Every morning when I wake him up for the day I think about saying 'Arthur, I'm a sorcerer' and then just carrying on as if it weren't a big deal."

"But it is a big deal," Lancelot surmised. "You want him to be okay with it."

He rolled his eyes at the man, "I want him to trust me, and not killing me would be nice."

"Maybe he would. Have you considered that?"

"Every morning," he responded quietly.


	5. Oops

**Author's Note: Some of these prompts are running away with me! Expect some slightly longer one shots soon**

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin

**Prompt: Oops. In which Merlin and Arthur fear Uther may have discovered Merlin's magic. (At this point in my head-cannon, Merlin has already revealed himself to Arthur. I'm sure you'll see that soon too!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> 5. Oops<strong>

Merlin's eyes were nearly popping out of his head. Oh god. He was going to die a painful, horrible death. He looked over at Arthur, and saw that he was looking equally anxious.

Uther was staring at him, and Merlin was _sure,_ so very sure, that the King had seen him hanging the banner (without his hands).

For a minute no one moved.

"It's crooked," Uther said finally.

Merlin's brows shot up and he struggled to contain his sigh of relief.

"Of course sire. I'll fix it. Right now."

"See that you do," the King said, before continuing briskly on his way.

"Merlin, you idiot," Arthur hissed as he followed after his father.


	6. Gaius and Uther

**Author's Note: 3 in one day! Yay Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

**Prompt: Gaius and Uther. My take on how Uther became King and Gaius went from apprentice to court physician. (Prompted in part by a line from Star Trek: 2009. Kudos if you catch the similarities).**

* * *

><p><strong>6. Gaius and Uther 2:<strong>

"Taryn," Uther's tense voice barked out into the entirely too cramped makeshift medical tent. "I want a report on the casualties as soon as you have it. And by that I mean immediately."

Gaius was exhausted. The battle between Camelot and Alendare's neighboring kingdom had dragged on well into the middle of the night, and not even the heart of the city had been safe. Gaius, his master, the injured knights still well enough to stand and the few guards that had been spared them had been forced to defend the infirmary and the injured it gave sanctuary to. It had been close, but thankfully the oncoming forces had been driven back outside the walls of Camelot, and the infirmary had been moved further into its depths. His master was dead, and he hadn't even had a proper chance to mourn him yet.

Pulling himself away from the patient he was tending, and dragging a maidservant over to take over for him, he moved to approach the new King. The old King had passed some hours ago, and it was clear that the former Prince was perfectly aware.

"Taryn is dead sire," he said over the groans of agony around them, "and it may be some time before I can give you an accurate account of the injuries and casualties. They are pouring in by the dozens."

As if to accentuate this fact a burst of agonized cries erupted into the room causing the King to grimace and look around with a clenched jaw. Gaius wondered if he was imagining his father dying in such a place.

"Gaius, we need your help over here," a voice called from across the tent.

He hesitated, his eyes locking with Uther's for a moment.

"I am sorry, sire," he said sincerely.

Uther's eyes did not betray his inner turmoil, but his shoulders were tense and his lips were quivering slightly. It took him a moment to pull himself together.

Placing a rough hand on Gaius' shoulder he said, "Then you have inherited his responsibilities. I want a report as soon as it is available."

The King turned and strode away.

"Tell me something I don't know," he muttered wearily before practically sprinting across the room as someone yelled for him again.


	7. Spineless

**Author's Note:  
>Ahh! A cookie for reviewers and everyone who has read thus far. Today is my last final! (And it's only monday!) So I will start you off with a silly little drabble. Good luck to anyone else going through finals right now.<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated and loved :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
><strong>

**Prompt: Spineless. In which Gwaine tells Lancelot to man up. **

* * *

><p><strong>7. Spineless:<strong>

"You, my spineless friend, need to stand up to Arthur and tell him to back off of your woman," Gwaine said, breaking the silence as they rode toward Camelot.

"I did not ask for your advice," Lancelot said with a sigh.

"Well I'm just saying," he muttered unabashedly. "You're in love with her, she's in love with you… his Royal Princessness is poking around where he doesn't belong."

Lancelot frowned but refused to respond. He was not getting into this with anyone, least of all Gwaine. Gwaine opened his mouth to argue the point further, but Merlin interrupted him.

"You know Gwaine," Merlin said from behind them, "you are such a sentimentalist at heart. No one would believe me if they'd just met you, but that's what you are, a big softie."

"I am not," Gwaine snapped, sounding truly affronted.

He then proceeded to explain to them all of the ways in which he was _not _a 'softie'.

Lancelot tossed a grateful smile over his shoulder at Merlin.


	8. Pyre

**Author's Note: This one is a bit dark, so warning: almost character death. No actual death, though!  
>Huzzah, finals are done :D <strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

**Prompt: Pyre. Merlin has a close call.**

* * *

><p><strong>8. Pyre:<strong>

Merlin took a shaky breath and closed his eyes. He can feel the nearby heat of the torch that had not yet touched the kindling beneath him. He can hear Gwaine's furious oaths and Lancelot's protests.

"He's a good man, can't you see that? Just let him go! What will you do when King Arthur shows up and you've killed his servant?"

"Forget Arthur, when I get out of these bindings you'll have less than a minute before I come for you!"

Their protests fell on deaf ears, though. The band of men from the outlying village would hear none of it. They had been loyal to Uther, and much like the old King, they were set in their uninformed hatred of magic. Arthur's lift on the ban of magic had angered them.

It distracted and warmed his aching heart slightly to hear the acceptance and friendship in the voices of his companions. They were amongst his truest friends, and despite the selfishness of it, he was glad that they would be here at the end. That they would keep him company and be able to be able to tell the others what happened to him. Tell Gaius. Tell Arthur.

He regrets that he won't be able to see them again.

The sounds of struggling became no more than background sounds as he focused on the man with the torch who had turned to scrutinize him. He could extinguish the torch- extinguish this man's life force- with no more than a blink of his eyelids, but he wouldn't. Not when his friends were in danger. Any moves on his part and Gwaine and Lancelot would be dead- proven already by the dead guard of Camelot crumpled mere feet from Merlin.

Their eyes met and for a brief second and Merlin could see images of Arthur standing tall and wearing the Royal colors at a ceremony for the union of Albion, the knights at his side; of Gwen and Lance getting married, of Gwaine, Leon and the others in a tavern laughing; and of a forgotten, dust-covered headstone in the far reaches of the slightly claustrophobic graveyard.

The man did not look away as he tossed the torch into the kindling, and Merlin could feel his eyes flash golden in fear and struggled to control his magic as his captors advanced threateningly on his friends.

The flames were growing now, and he felt his heart racing and his boots burning, scorching his feet. He let out a scream of pain and remorse and anger as he felt the orange death latch onto his clothes and begin to skitter its way upward, charring his flesh.

It was at this moment that he could swear he heard Arthur calling to him.

"Merlin!"

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to hold back the screams that were building up in his throat, bubbling just under the surface like a noxious gas preparing to implode.

He assumed he was imagining the clashing of metal, the firm hands pulling him away from his burning deathbed, and the hits that began to rain down on his legs.

He screamed again.

"Merlin, _Merlin_," Arthur's voice commanded him urgently. "Open your eyes, I need you to look at me."

He struggled against the sticking of his eyelids and peeled them open, and he could see that it _was_Arthur, but it hurt. Hurt hurt hurt. His flesh was still burning. He could feel his face scrunch up and a soundless cry escape him.

"Merlin, I'm sorry," Arthur whispered brokenly into his ear, as he cradled his dear friend. "This was not meant to happen. Never again. I will never let this happen again."


	9. Companion

**Author's Note:  
>Finals= Over! Which means that I will have more time to write! I had initially planned to have a few other drabbles posted today, but time ran away from me! So, I will have a few extra tomorrow Also, special thanks to <strong>**oceanmintleaves**** for your review. I agree, I think we need Arthur's perspective. I am writing a second part just for you, and will post it tomorrow! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. :/**

**Prompt: Companion. Arthur and Merlin waiting for an upcoming battle together.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Companion:<strong>

"Do you think we can beat this?" Arthur asked him suddenly.

Merlin blinked and looked over at the Prince from his spot on the other side of the campfire.

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "I hope so though."

Arthur didn't say anything, but instead threw the stick he'd been fiddling with into the fire in agitation.

"You're supposed to tell me that we can! Not that you don't know. What use is it having a manservant who can't tell me what I want to hear?"

He rolled his eyes. "I was sure that you wanted an honest servant who told you the truth. I would like to believe that we'll win, but I can't honestly say Arthur. All of the odds are in our favor, so there's that. I can tell you one thing, though."

He tried not to look or feel guilty when speaking of honesty, because he wasn't very honest with Arthur a lot of the time.

Arthur looked over at him face tense, "And what is that?"

"I will be by your side whether we win or lose."

Arthur's face was carefully blank, and then he nodded.

"I know I don't say it a lot but I do value your companionship, your friendship... Even if you are a terrible manservant."

Merlin threw his hands up. "You just had to go ruining the moment, don't you?"

Arthur smiled briefly, "Good night, Merlin."

"Goodnight Sire."


	10. Pyre 2

**Author's Note: Thanks bunches to everyone who has favorited /alerted/reviewed. You are fantastic!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, still. **

**Prompt: Pyre 2. A bit of a longer continuation of prompt 8: Pyre, from Arthur's perspective. Asked for by oceanmintleaves. Here you go! **

**10. Pyre 2**

They really should have been back by now. Yesterday. Hours ago at the very least. For pity's sake he'd only sent them to the far reaches of Camelot's boundaries to check out the rumors of discontent along the border towns. How long could that take?

"You're pacing," Gwen said with a sigh.

"I send them on one mission without me, one teeny tiny mission to the edge of Camelot and they don't come back. I should have gone with them. Better yet, I should have just sent someone else more competent without a penchant for being disrespectful or disobeying me or wandering off…"

"Arthur," Morgana said in exasperation from beside Gwen, "they're fine. They're fine. Lancelot and Gwaine are more than capable of taking care of themselves. And Merlin, although I would have doubted it up until a few months ago, can take care of everyone. He's a sorcerer for goodness sake."

He shook his head and curled his hand into a fist, "But this _is_Merlin we're talking about. He's not very good at taking care of himself, and Gwaine probably dragged them off to a Tavern and- and you are just as worried about them as I am," he said, pointing an accusing finger at the two women.

"Oh," Morgana said with a huff, "if you're so worried, why don't you just ride out after them. We'll go with you. Or even take Leon and Percival and just say that you're making your Kingly rounds to see how everyone is fairing with the changes."

Arthur made a _hmmph_ sound and sighed. Morgana was right. He _could_ go looking for them. But… Kings didn't just leave the castle to go looking for their knights and manservant/sorcerer. They really didn't. They sent guards or other knights.

But they could go looking for friends, right? Yes, he thought with a relieved smile. A King could go looking for his friends; and if anyone had anything to say about it, they would be dealing with him.

"Leon!" he yelled.

He ignored the triumphant look that the two women were giving him.

"Yes, my lord?" the knight asked as he poked his head into the room.

"Find Percival. We're riding out to meet Gwaine, Lancelot and Merlin."

Leon raised an eyebrow, but wisely did not comment.

"Yes sire."

The ride to the outlying villages was quiet and Arthur found it slightly annoying. He would never admit it out loud, but he wished it were Gwaine, Lance and Merlin riding with him and not Leon and Percival. Not that he wished harm upon Percival and Leon; not that he thought the three idiots were in danger. No, they were probably, most definitely, whiling away their time at some flee infested Tavern or Inn just to spite him and make him worry.

Not that he was worried.

They'd made it to only three hours into the journey when Arthur realized that something was terribly wrong. They'd reached the half way point, which was a little town called Torda. Arthur had been there, in passing, once or twice and the way he remembered it there had been a constant bustle in the cozy little town.

Today there was no one in the streets save for the odd man running between houses.

He exchanged a wary look with Leon.

"Where is everyone?"

"It is a bit unusual," the knight replied with a frown.

"Wait," Percival interrupted. "I think I hear something."

They stayed silent for a moment, and then Arthur heard it. Shouting.

He nudged his horse into movement and followed the sounds. The feeling of dread that had been gnawing at the back of his mind exploded and worried its way down into his stomach. Gwaine. He was sure he had just heard Gwaine shouting in the distance. He pulled the horse to a halt and threw himself toward the ground and started running. He was vaguely aware of Leon calling after him, but he knew that he couldn't stop. He could hear the shouting clearer now, and also the dizzying smell of fire and smoke.

"He's a good man! Can't you see that? Just let him go! What will you do when King Arthur shows up and you've killed his friend?

Oh god. What was going on?

"Forget about Arthur. When I get out of here you won't have a minute before I come for you!"

Gwaine sounded furious. It was Merlin then. Merlin was in trouble. The sound of struggling grew. And then there was a broken cry of surprise and agony that pierced his consciousness and spiked it with anger and worry. Merlin. They were hurting Merlin.

With a final burst of adrenaline and fury he stumbled into the clearing and faltered to a terrified stop. Oh god.

"Oh my God," Leon's horrified voice echoed beside him.

There was a group of villagers circled tightly around a figure atop a makeshift pyre that was now _burning_. There was mostly silence as those gathered watched with hatred and satisfaction. He was prompted into action by Merlin's scream.

"Merlin!"

The crowds turned toward him and scattered, eyes drawn from the burning man and many of them scattered out of his way.

"Cut him down!" he shouted.

"He's a sorcerer!" one man hissed back. "You can't possibly want his kind around."

"There is no ban on magic anymore. Cut. Him. Down." Arthur bellowed in fury, before drawing his sword and lashing out.

He drove the man foolish enough to challenge him back. There was no time for this. When he managed to force his way through the men he dashed strait for Merlin.

He immediately cut the ties that were holding him to the misshapen structure and dragged him down. The smell of burning flesh made him gag. He smacked down at Merlin's legs hastily with his own cloak, desperate to stop the fire before the damage was too great.

"Merlin," he called. "Merlin, open your eyes. I need you to look at me."

Three heartbeats passed as Merlin's contorting body shuddered in his arms, his eyes rolling madly beneath the lids. Then, ever so slowly they opened and stared at strait at him, and his mouth opened as if to say something or cry out but no sound left his lips. Arthur gave a sigh of relief. At least he was responding. Hesqueezed his eyes shut and tried to murmur something reassuring.

"We have to get him back to Gaius!" he shouted back to whoever could see him, not caring about the villagers staring at them.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry," he said softly to his manservant. "This was not meant to happen. Never again. I will never let this happen again."


	11. Compassionate

**Author's Note: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

**Prompt: Compassionate. Just Arthur being nice.**

* * *

><p><strong>9. Compassionate:<strong>

"Go," Arthur said quietly, voice soft and surprisingly gentle.

Merlin watched nervously as Arthur addressed the thief. They both knew what she was known for in the town and he tried to imagine what it would be like having to sell ones own dignity and pride in order to feed your children.

The haggard woman before them looked stricken and very very frightened.

"I'll give it back. I'm sorry, there just wasn't enough food, and my daughter is sick…"

"Take the money and go," Arthur repeated firmly, eyes locked on the ground. "Don't do it again. Next time you might not find someone so understanding."

It was times like these, when Merlin saw Arthur's feeling and connection for his people, that he knew that the prophecies of their future were coming true.


	12. Left

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

**Prompt: Left. In which no one ends up where they're supposed to be. Just a silly silly little drabble that turned into a silly long-shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"That was a pretty good feast wouldn't you say sire? Although, Lady Arlean was looking quite atrocious tonight; and she was making cow eyes at you."<p>

"Merlin," exclaimed in dismay, thoroughly glad that there wasn't anyone else around to hear his manservant's blatant disregard for nobility. "You cannot just go around talking about a Noblewoman that way!"

Merlin looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Well, she was."

Arthur rolled his eyes, and then gave a small smile. "God, she was, wasn't she?"

Merlin gave him a triumphant grin.

"Anything you need before I retire for the night, sire?"

Arthur gave him a fond glower. "No, now off to bed with you, you disrespectful braggart. I will see you in the morning."

Merlin gave him a mock salute and practically ran from the room. He rolled his eyes.

Neither of them noticed the angry feminine shadow to the left in the corridor outside of Arthur's chambers.

**XXX**

"Well this is a bit disconcerting," Arthur said the next morning, as he looked left and right. "I could swear I'd just walked out of my chamber doors."

"I believe I know what you mean sire," Gaius said from his left.

Arthur frowned and looked over at the other man. He blinked. The man appeared to have left his room in his bedclothes.

"Forget something, Gaius?"

If Arthur hadn't known the physician for so many years he would have sworn he hear the man growl at him.

"I would thank you not to make comment on my attire, young Prince."

"No, no of course not. I just… never imagined that you liked to venture out in such refinery."

"Arthur Pendragon I've taken care of you since you were a boy, and I'm sure everyone would love to know about the time that you stole your father's boots and…"

"Truce!" Arthur bellowed in dismay. "You are a cunning man, Gaius, very cunning."

"Yes, well," Gaius said with a slight bow of his head. "I suggest we see if the door…takes us to the right place this time."

"Right."

They walked together out of the first door on the left.  
><strong>XXX<strong>

"I…I am _so_ sorry about this, Morgana," Merlin gasped, backing away from the woman standing stricken, holding her nightgown up to cover her half dressed figure.

"Merlin," she shrieked. "What are you doing here? "

"I don't know," he wailed, covering his eyes and spinning around to face away from her. "Arthur had just left his chambers but he'd forgotten his sword. I could swear I just walked out of his chambers!"

"Well you can't stay here, you have to leave," she said to him.

"Right," he said, still horrified.

"Get. Out."

He turned and fled out the door to his left.

**XXX**

"Hmm," Gwaine said with a little surprise. "I was sure that I'd just left the tavern, but I appear to be … in the kitchens. I must be drunker than I thought."

"It's well past dawn! How are you still drunk?"

"Ah, Sir Doesn'tdrinkalot. What brings you to the kitchens this morning?"

"The door to Gaius' actually. I was looking for Merlin."

"_Merlin _you say? I like Merlin. I'll help you look for him."

"I don't really think I need your help. With your help I'll probably end up back in the tavern, or running away from some Nobleman whose daughter's virtue you challenged."

"Aw, Lancelot. You're just full of witty barbs this morning."

"Only because you so inspire then, Gwaine."

"So, door to the left or right?"

"Left, I suppose."

**XXX**

"Oh my god, is that a Dragon?" Gwen gasped.

"It is," came Uther's harsh voice from behind her. "What I'm not sure is what _you_ are doing down here with the beast."

She looked at him with wide panicked eyes.

"Or," he added a second later, "what I am doing here."

_"Then I suggest you leave before I eat you, Uther Pendragon."_

"Silence!" Uther demanded. "You will do no such thing. You are there, and I am here and I am the obvious victor here. So-"

Gwen shrieked and Uther ducked as the Dragon let loose a curl of flame.

"Time to go, I think," Uther said hurriedly, ushering the serving girl ahead of him toward the exit on their left side and pausing only to shoot a glare over his shoulder.

**XXX**

"Merlin," Morgana cried again, this time from her bath. "What is wrong with you? I'm starting to think your intentions are less than honorable!"

"Oh my God," Merlin clawed at his eyes and turned to run back out of through the door on his left. "I was just trying to get to the kitchens, I swear it!"

Gwaine staggered slightly, managing to run right into Lancelot and knocking him over. Lancelot, sprawled out on the floor, glared at his companion.

"Are you quite sure you should be up and about? I think maybe you should just sit down and have a rest. You're not actually doing anyone any good."

"If I am the one who is so drunk," Gwaine slurred slightly, reaching out to pull his friend up, "why is it that we can't seem to get to Gaius' chambers and find Merlin? We've been to the galley, the armory, the washroom, and my personal favorite the stables, which aren't even _in_ the castle. Mate I hate to break it to you, but I think maybe you ought to stop and ask for directions because obviously you are not well enough acquainted with the castle."

Lancelot growled in frustration. "You are no help. You know as well as I do that there's something strange going on. That's why I need to find Merlin."

"What's Merlin gonna do bout it?"

"He's… he's just really good at solving strange problems, okay?"

Gwaine nodded at him seriously, "That's true. He always is around when the strange magic hoodoo happens."

Lancelot gave him a nervous look.

"I think it's just because he's got bad luck," Gwaine continued, oblivious to Lance's sigh of relief. "No, I think we need to find Merlin because the poor boy is probably lost somewhere in the dungeons with no one to save him."

"Umm," Lancelot said, "right. Well, which door do you think now?"

Gwaine contemplated their surroundings. "This way," he pointed to their left.

**XXX**

"Oh thank God," Arthur said with relief. "I've made it to father's work room."

"Arthur! Thank goodness, there you are!"

He looked over and rolled his eyes. "Merlin! There you are. I've been looking for you all morning."

"Well I think it's a bit excusable, don't you? I'm sure you've noticed but nowhere is anywhere that it should be."

Arthur tried to puzzle that out for a moment.

"Yes, I know what you mean. Every time I leave a room I seem to end up in the exact opposite place that I intend to be."

"Exactly."

"What do you think it means?"

There was a shuffling sound and then all of a sudden Lancelot and Gwaine were stumbling into the room.

"Merlin!" Gwaine said in delight as he managed to avoid stumbling over him.

"What are you two doing here?" Arthur demanded. "This is the King's personal work room."

"What, Merlin's allowed and we aren't?" Gwaine pouted.

"No, this is good," Lancelot said with a frustrated growl at Gwaine. "We've been looking for Mer- I mean for you guys all morning."

Merlin looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I know why this is happening. Last night I overheard the Lady Arlean in a murderous rage say that she was going to cast a spell over the castle to get revenge on the Prince and his idiot manservant for insulting her."

Arthur whirled around and pointed an accusing finger at Merlin.

"I _told_ you that you couldn't speak about noblewomen that way!"

"Oh, that's what's bothering you?" Merlin exclaimed. "The fact that this is my fault and not the fact that a sorceress cast a spell on the castle?"

Arthur opened his mouth to reply, and then fell silent.

"How do we stop it?"

Merlin was about to respond with a shrug when he was interrupted.

"_Heeey, _your father has good taste Arthur. This is good stuff, this is."

Smack. "Gwaine, get out of my father's things. I don't care if you need a drink."

**XXX**

"Gaius!" Uther exclaimed, looking truly affronted.

Gaius gave a weary sigh.

"Sire."

Gwen giggled, and then fell silent when both men turned their glares at her.

"Gaius, pray tell, why are you in your sleeping gown? And why does your sleeping gown look like a sheet?"

Gwen had to try really hard not to laugh again.

"I was headed for the washroom, sire," Gaius said, a little red in the face. "I don't think I need to explain any further. Something is going on here, and I suspect that it has to do with magic."

**XXX**

"Okay, what does everyone remember?" Arthur asked the group. "Think hard."

"We went out the left door of the kitchen and ended up in the armory," Lance began.

"And then we ended up in the stables!" Gwaine added with a laugh.

"But the stables aren't even inside the castle," Merlin said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's what I said!"

"Okay, not helping," Arthur growled. "So you went left and then… wait a minute. You went out the door on the left side, right? I did too, this morning when I left my chambers."

"Me too," Merlin added. "But Arthur you can't seriously think that going through a door on the left has anything to do with it?"

"What theories have you got?" he snapped back.

"Arthur is right, though," Lancelot said. "We did always go left. So… maybe we try going right?"

"I guess it's worth a shot."

"But what if we get lost again?" Merlin questioned. "Or worse, what if something far worse happens if we go through the doors on the right?"

Arthur already had his hand on the door, other arm snagging Merlin's shirt and dragging him with him.

"We'll never know until someone tries."

**XXX**

Arthur blinked.

"Merlin… why does it look like night time outside my window? Wasn't it just mid-afternoon?"

"What, sire? Are you sure you didn't have too much to drink or something? "

Arthur turned around to look at his manservant and was rendered speechless again. There was Merlin, but he was wearing that ridiculous servant's feast attire that he'd had on last night. No… it couldn't be. But hadn't he just brought today's, (tomorrow's?) Merlin through with him? Where was _he?_

"That was a pretty good feast wouldn't you say sire? Although, Lady Arlean was looking quite atrocious tonight; and she was making cow eyes at you."

His eyes rolled upward. They were going to be stuck inside this castle forever.

* * *

><p><strong>There are doors everywhere in the castle, fyi. ;)<strong>

**Thanks for all the positive feedback :). I also wanted to add that I do have a series of prompts on hand, but if anyone would like to provide a prompt of their own I wouldn't mind.  
><strong>

**oceanmintleaves: Thank you for your review! :) At the moment I do not have plans to continue with that particular one-shot as it was meant to be just that, but I will keep it at the back of my mind if I run out of prompts!**


	13. Yuletide

**AN: I apologize for the delay! For that, I will post several today! Enjoy, and if your holidays have already begun, Happy Holidays!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. (Any grammar or spelling mistakes are my own)**

**Prompt: Yuletide. In which Camelot has a peaceful Christmas for once.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuletide: <strong>

The castle was filled to the brim with wreaths, evergreen trees, and garland. Even Uther, who was notoriously grumpy around the holidays, could not shake the holiday merriment that had taken over Camelot.

Gwen could be found humming as she did some tidying up, Gwaine had talked Gaius into having a drink at The Dragon's Head, Lancelot was stealing scraps from the kitchen, and Arthur had been ordering his knights to cut down the trees and position them in the first place.

It was the first Yuletide in the years that he'd been here that they had not been facing impending war, evil sorcerers or party crashers who were hell bent on keeping Camelot from celebrating Christmas. It made him happy, if not slightly anxious.


	14. Balinor of Camelot

**AN: Thank you all for being so lovely! I appreciate the reviews! I apologize for the delay- work caught up with me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

**Prompt: Balinor of Camelot. Before Merlin, there was Balinor. What if Balinor and Hunith had met in Camelot, and Balinor had had his family before having everything taken away from him? (It makes it a little more tragic, I think.) Dragon-Lord's were highly revered in this head-canon of mine. They also could control dragons, like in canon, but did have individual dragons that they bonded with. Props if you catch the LOTR reference. (There will be many more Dragon-Lord ones coming I think.)**

* * *

><p><strong>14. Balinor of Camelot<strong>

It had been a very long day for those lucky enough to be summoned by the King into the emergency war council. Uther had been very adamant about including the Dragon-Lords that resided in Camelot in this council with King Barryl of Minas Lark. A nobleman of Uther's kingdom had tried to lay claim to lands just across Baryl's borders and had started a small dispute that quickly devolving into potential war. Luckily Uther was as diplomatic as he was ruthless, and had spent the better part of the day calming Barryl's frayed nerves and promising that the nobleman would be duly punished.

The Dragon-Lord's had been present as a show of force in the event that things did go wrong. Because Balinor was Gaius' trusted friend, and in turn Gaius was Uther's trusted friend, his services were specifically requested by the King.

All in all, Balinor could say that he didn't really mind all that much. Uther was a good man, harsh and a bit unfair at times, but he had brought peace to Camelot and kept things in good working order. The day had ended with a feast in celebration of the avoidance of war, and Balinor had quickly bowed out so that he could return home to his family. He knew that Hunith and Gaius, and little Merlin, were waiting for him.

"_The meeting's were successful then? I will not be flying into battle over a few lines in the mud anytime soon?" _The amused voice of his dragon asked.

'Eavesdropping again, Glaurung?' he teased. 'Where have you been all day?"

He projected images of boring meetings and Uther dragging on and on. The dragon's laughter rumbled in response.

"_I was watching over the young one."_

A gentle smile crept onto his face and he sent a sincere feeling of gratitude to Glaurung. He would need to go out and see to the beast's needs tomorrow, but for tonight he was content with simply letting him be. He knew that wherever he was hiding himself, they were not so far apart that if need be they couldn't find each other quickly.

The dragon remained silent after this, and he smiled almost jovially as he passed by Gaius' meager lodgings. The cottage in which they lived was mere minutes from Gaius' home and was located in the far side of the upper village. As he approached their home he paused to appreciate his wife's rose garden. She tried, really tried, but she couldn't keep them alive for long. He loved her all the more for it.

From the sounds of it, Gaius was here keeping Hunith company while she waited for him. The sight that met his eyes as he rounded the corner to the main room made him stop and a smile come unbidden to his face. Gaius was sitting at one of the dining chairs smiling at the two figures in the center of the room with glee. There, on the dusty wooden floor, sat Hunith holding their little Merlin up by his tiny pudgy arms and helping him clap his hands together and cooing at him adoringly.

It was such a heartbreakingly beautiful scene that he simply stopped in the doorway and stared, mesmerized. They made such a picture- if Balinor had the skill, or even the money, to commission a painting of them, he would preserve their images into a canvas for all of eternity. He supposed he could do it by magic, but that was neither here nor there. Tiny blue eyes locked onto his own and he nearly gasped. That little baby, his son, was staring at him with eyes that made Balinor swear he was at least a hundred years old. Yet he could do little more than babble and drool.

Balinor was almost certain that there was something special about Merlin- something other than the fact that he was his and Hunith's son. His suspicions of magic had long since been confirmed, as they often found him floating objects that he wanted across the room, but there was something else; something greater that Balinor couldn't yet put a name to.

Merlin let out a little shriek of happiness and reached out for him, altering the others to his presence. He couldn't stop the grin as thoughts of his day's business melted away and he scooped up the little child and spun him around, before cuddling him close. He was completely in love with this perfect little soul that he and his beloved Hunith had brought to life.

There was a high-pitched giggling, and then Merlin reached out and fisted a hand into Balinor's beard and tugging. He winced, but did not lose the smile. Turning back to the floor, he held out a hand to Hunith, drawing her to her feet and into their little huddle. They stayed that way for a long moment, and he basked in the happiness that had set his soul ablaze. He grinned over at Gaius, who was watching wistfully in the corner, and felt that his life had never been so perfect.


	15. Flood

**AN: Sorry lovlies, I only have time for one today! I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

**Prompt: Flood. The ending is ambiguous on purpose.**

* * *

><p><strong>15. Flood (The night that the magic died):<strong>

Merlin could hear the waters of the river running and he _knew_ they were in trouble. It was in the middle of November and well past flooding season. Not to mention the fact that floods actually _reaching _the town was unheard of. To anyone else, this was some strange freakish act of nature. But Merlin knew better. This flooding was magically induced. By who, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that he had to help get the people _out_ of the lower town and fast.  
>He'd been delivering medicine for Gaius and now all he could do was thank the stars that Arthur and everyone else were up in the castle today and not with him in the lower town. The people in the lower town were in a panic and Merlin was doing his best to guide people out and up towards higher grounds. He wasn't all too sure how much it was going to help, but the roaring of the river was getting closer. The lower town had none of the reinforcements or walls to protect it from such a raging disaster.<p>

"Merlin!"

He spun around with wide eyes in the middle of his attempt to usher a young mother and her children forward towards the upper town. He'd spoken too soon when he'd thought that all his friends were safe and not be foolish enough to come after him or anyone in the lower town before disaster struck. But of course he'd forgotten to account for Lancelot's freakishly acute sense of danger and undying fierce loyalty to his friends; even if it meant facing impending doom.

"What in the world are you doing here?" he cried, pushing through the crowd of people stampeding around them in panic.

"I was patrolling the upper town with Leon when news of the incoming flood arrived. I knew you were here though today delivering medicine for Gaius, so I sent Leon back to inform the King and came looking for you. I could never forgive myself if I knowingly left you to die; not to mention Arthur would be pretty cross with me."

"Lancelot, why must you always be so blasted and infuriatingly noble! You_ know_I could take care of myself."

"I _know _that, but the others do not. And besides, you are not invincible Merlin. I know that you would sacrifice yourself to get the town's people out before saving yourself. And you know as well as I do that even if you stopped the flooding, Uther would not grant you amnesty and no one, not even Arthur could do anything about it.

He bit his lip and nodded at his friend, "Okay, come on then, since you're here to help. We've got to help get these people to higher ground."

They could feel the early waters leaking around their feet and exchanged a look.

"We'd better hurry."

Looking behind him Merlin was relieved to find that they were at the rear of the fleeing townspeople, and motioned furiously to the lagging members. He knew that Lancelot was similarly trying to push these older and slower villagers to move faster. The water was getting higher and the flow stronger. The main wave would be here in minutes; possibly seconds and they weren't close enough to being on high ground. Once they'd reached what he deemed as high enough ground, he heard a terrifying screaming and he turned back to see a small child staring into the face of the wave.

He had only a moment to spare Lancelot an apologetic glance as he took off in the direction of the child, reaching out with his magic to slow the coming flood. He pushed with everything he had to make it come to a slow, but the magic behind it was much stronger and he knew it from the moment he began running that he was in trouble.

"Merlin!"

It was too late for Merlin, for the child he'd swept up into his arms, and for Lancelot who'd tried to turn back as well. There were a dozen others that it was too late for as well, but Merlin hadn't the time to think past shielding the little boy in his arms the best he could before the wall of water crashed into them.

Merlin knew that he'd blacked out temporarily and it took him a few moments to come back to himself. He began to panic when he realized that he was being tossed around by a rag doll in the steadily rising water. The water was rising too fast and he didn't understand because the water should not be rising this quickly, or really at all. It should have continued to flow and wreak havoc, and then dump them painfully back onto the ground. He blearily tried to look around and realized that he had somehow ended up being washed into the abandoned, sturdy armory that was somehow gaining water faster than it was leaking back out. It was the enchantment or curse that had been placed on the water and he knew it. It was intended to kill, and perhaps even seek Merlin out because whoever was behind this _knew_about Merlin.

And then her remembered the child, and looked around frantically.

"Where are you?" he shouted.

"Merlin!"

Lancelot's voice. He looked around frantically, trying to keep himself from being scraped against the wall, and finally spotted him at the other side, holding desperately onto one of the steel fixtures, just above the water level; he was also holding up the child with everything he was worth. Thank God.

"You have to do something!" he shouted hoarsely at Merlin.

"I can't!" he screamed back.

"You can, Merlin! I believe in you."

And that line, no matter that it was slightly cheesy, gave him a slight feeling of hope. He tried to think. Think think think. He couldn't stop the water, but maybe he could affect the building? Knock out a wall? He concentrated, half on staying above water, and half on thinking of a spell. A pressure was building in his mind and he pushed back, channeling every remaining ounce of magic through his arms and hands and finally through his fingers. Something must have happened because the water exploded violently and he felt himself _flying _forward. He met with a relieved darkness.


	16. The Mutt

**AN: Happy (late) Christmas to everyone! Sorry about the lack of posting, holiday festivities have taken hold. (also! Thank you, thank you oceanmintleaves and Diana Prallon for your reviews!)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin.**

**Prompt: The Mutt. In which Merlin finds a stray dog.**

* * *

><p><strong>16. The Mutt:<strong>

Once, a year or two after Arthur had found out about Merlin's magic, he had brought home a dog. Arthur had laughed at the poor ragged puppy until he was red in the face and struggling for breath.

"That has got to be the worst example of a dog I've ever seen. Not to mention quite useless."

"Arthur, he was all alone with no one to take care of him. No food or friends. No master to love and serve. He needed a home."

Arthur sobered slightly at Merlin's pained expression and if he noticed a similarity between the mutt's pitiful look and Merlin's, well he didn't say anything.

If Merlin found some leftover scraps from the kitchen and a new warm blanket in his rooms and the dog curled up on it the next time he returned, he never asked who'd left it for them but smiled to himself.


	17. Trust

**AN: Two today so far :)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. **

**Prompt: Trust. In which Merlin and Arthur deal with the fallout of Arthur **_**knowing.**_

* * *

><p><strong>17. Trust:<strong>

"I can forgive a great many things, Merlin, but I don't know if this is one of them," Arthur said without looking at him.

Merlin bit his lip and shrugged at Arthur.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I need…I need some time to think," he replied.

"Okay," Merlin nodded, he could give Arthur time. "You don't want to know anything about it, though? About what I've done?"

Arthur finally looked at him, and Merlin was surprised to see the pained expression taking residence upon his face.

"No, I don't. I know that magic is evil Merlin. Or at least that's what I've been taught, and what I've seen time and again. But I also know that you are not evil. I don't need to know, because I know you. I do need time to evaluate and rethink. So, please, just go. I'm giving you the rest of the day off."

"Are you… going to turn me in?"

Arthur sighed in exasperation and anger.

"You great pillock," he growled, smacking the back of Merlin's head. "No! Now get out. I'll call for you when I'm ready."

Merlin looked slightly abashed, but still a bit worried.

Arthur rolled his eyes heavenward.

"How you manage to be a sorcerer of all things and look like a little kicked puppy is beyond me. Merlin, I do not hate you. I'm mad, furious even, that you didn't tell me and give me a chance to figure this out for myself. But… I think that I still trust you more than I've trusted anyone. So please… just give me some time."

Merlin felt a wave of relief wash over him. Okay, he could do that. He gave Arthur a slight smile as he turned and left the chambers.


	18. Freya

**AN: Sorry for the lack of updates! Holiday travel has taken over! I have at least ten that are in the final stages so as soon as things settle down, I will post more. :) Happy New Year!**

**Prompt: Freya. Merlin still remembers her years later.**

* * *

><p><strong>18. Freya<strong>

It had been 100 years since Freya's death, and he still missed her quite terribly. It was when he begun seeing her in ever surface of water he passed that he knew. He saw her young, beautiful face- no longer the terrified and broken one he'd met so long ago- in the bath water, in the lake, in a puddle at his feet.

His time on this earth was coming to an end. Everyone he knew and had loved was gone already. Gaius was gone; Lance and Gwen were gone; Gwaine was gone; his mother was gone. Their children, and children's children were gone. Arthur was long since gone too. People came and went, but he'd never really felt whole again after Arthur's death. They'd spent many years side by side shaping Albion into the land it was today. He could only hope that it continued to be as prosperous.

He would be seeing them soon, he knew. Freya's gentle smile and gesturing hands told him this. It was as if she was saying, "Come, come Merlin! Come join us. Join me. Come to our place." He could clearly see her beautiful flowing brown hair and the crinkles around her smile and he knew it would be as they'd imagined together. Mountains and a lake, a couple of cows. Somewhere beautiful, somewhere peaceful.

So, when the world had changed and calmed in such a way that it didn't need him anymore, he did. He followed her welcoming gestures all the way to the lake where he'd lay her to rest, and staring into the clear blue that he was sure were her eyes he lay himself down to join her.


	19. In the Dungeon

**AN: Alright guys, the holidays are over. They went waaay longer than I expected. Sorry about the wait! Thank you very much to each reviewer! I haven't had time to start answering individual reviews yet, but it's my ultimate goal. :) I really appreciate feedback.**

**-I also like prompts! (Oceanmintleaves- I am working on a continuation of the "Flood" chapter. :) )**

**Because of the delay, I have 2 for you right now, and three more on the way! Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin!**

* * *

><p><strong>19. In the Dungeon:<strong>

"Oh god," Merlin groaned pitifully from his spot in the corner of the cell. "This is all your fault."

Gwaine just tossed him a lazy grin.

"Probably," he agreed. "You know I can't help myself when it comes to the taverns."

"Or the women."

"Or the women," Gwaine echoed with a lewd grin.

"Arthur's going to leave us here to rot, I just know it," he muttered. "Or he'll come find us once he's heard that you ran away with Sir Ellery's daughter and half a dozen chickens- why did you take the chickens, by the way?"

"Alas," Gwaine said mournfully, "that was my one mistake. It seemed like a good idea at the time though."

"Of course it did," Merlin drawled.


	20. Gaius and Uther 2

**Prompt: Gaius and Uther meet in the halls.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>20. Gauis the apprentice, and Uther the Prince 2<strong>

Gaius walked down the halls briskly as he made his way to the King's court. His master, the court physician, had sent him to deliver the headache draft for His Majesty. Upon entering the castle he almost ran head first into someone and he quickly murmured his apologies as he straightened himself out. It was only as he looked up that he realized it was Prince Uther.

"Sire," he said, slightly panicked. "I apologize."

"Nonsense, Gaius," the younger man said with a friendly smile. "We were both not paying attention to our surroundings. No blame to anyone."

"Ah, thank you sire."

"Quite all right, my friend," he said waving off the unspoken apology again. "What brings you up to the castle today?"

He bowed slightly, "I am delivering this headache draft for your father, my lord."

"Very good, Gaius. The renegades along the border have been giving us trouble again, so I suspect this will not be your only trip until they have been brought to justice."

"That is unfortunate, sire."

The other made a noise of agreement.

"Well, I must be on my way. I have some knights to train, however I'm sure I'll be seeing you at the feast tomorrow night."

He would? Gaius blinked.

"Of course sire," he answered as he watched the often times too-serious prince walk away from him.


	21. Flood, Pt 2

**AN: Wow, I am so sorry this update took so long. Long story short... my computer went to computer heaven... :( I had to rewrite quite a bit. I have 5 more dribbles on the way in like 5 minutes! **

**Disclaimer: as always, I don't own Merlin.  
>Prompt: I was asked by oceanmintleaves to continue flood, so Flood, pt. 2. In which Arthur thinks that only Merlin could encounter a flood in the middle of a dry season.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>21. Flood 2<strong>

Arthur sighed as he took in the state of the lower village.

_Go and collect my sword from the smithy_ he'd said.

_Be quick about it_ he'd said.

But oooh no, Merlin couldn't ever just do something quick and easy like collecting a sword and carrying it home. Despite the fact that he knew it wasn't really Merlin's fault, he was sure that he was at least partially to blame for the flood.

Who else but Merlin would be caught up in a flood in the middle of Camelot's lower village and nearly drown when there were no rains to be seen?

And Lancelot, he hadn't even been on patrol when the flood had come. Arthur was convinced that the man had some sort of psychic danger senses that allowed to always be there to help out when something was going on.

Idiots. The both of them.

When he'd first come upon them outside the armory his heart had nearly stopped for a moment. Lancelot had been curled inward, arms wrapped around a young boy, the both of the coughing and sputtering as the remains of the floodwater soaked into the ground beneath them, leaving them damp and drowned, but alive.

It had been Merlin though, that had caused him to panic for a moment. He'd been splayed out on the ground, unmoving, eyes closed and his hair plastered to his forehead. His normally pale face stood out shockingly against his brown hair and there was a trickle of blood rolling down his temple. He'd clenched his fists and started moving as quickly as he could.

"This is the work of sorcery," he heard his father bellowing in the background, but he ignored it.

Merlin. Merlin could not be dead. It wasn't allowed.

He stumbled to a halt when he saw Merlin start and then gasp and start chocking and coughing up water on his own. Arthur breathed a sigh of relief and then composed himself to make sure he didn't appear like he'd been panicking.

"Merlin! Lancelot! What in the world is going on here?" he bellowed, softening it only with a brief smile.

Merlin glared at him.

"I was getting your bloody sword is what's going on here, you great prat!"

"Yeah, well no one else I know could end up in the middle of a such a disaster during such a simple task. I'm blaming you for this, _Merlin_," he said with fond exasperation as he pulled Merlin to his feet.

He was sure he would be dealing with whatever witch hunt his father was going to send him on in the near future, but for the moment he was satisfied that no one was seriously injured, and that his friends were okay.


	22. The Day the Dragons Died

**AN: Another drabble about Balinor and life before Merlin came to Camelot. This is a continuation of the sweet fluffy family drabble a few chapters ago. Sadly this one is not as sweet. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin.**

**Prompt: The end of the dragons: In which Uther turns against the Dragon-Lords and Hunith and Merlin are forced to flee Camelot while Balinor and Glaurung stay behind. **

* * *

><p><strong>22. The Day the Dragons Died<strong>

Horrifying screams filled the air and sent a violent shudder of rage down Balinor's spine. The screams only got louder and were mixed with roars of fury and the broken cries of broken men. Fire. There was fire everywhere. And blood. He couldn't see straight and stumbled painfully through the clashing of swords and slicing of flesh.

'Glaurung!'

He would never be sure if he had screamed it aloud or simply in his mind, but he was terrified. Where was his dragon? He prayed over and over that he was not here; that he was far away. Uther had betrayed them all. He had lulled them into a false sense of security; sworn to them after Igraine's death that he did not include the Dragons in his rage against magic. It was perhaps the worst thing that had ever happened to him. He could not spare glances toward the fighting and dying of his fellow Dragon-Lords, good men and most of them his friends, because he had to find _his _dragon. Had to save him.

The Dragon-Lord's had been separated from their dragons the moment they had arrived at the summons of Uther. The moment they had realized what was happening, when they'd seen the Knights of Camelot slaughter the first of their kin, they'd begun to fight back. Protect. _Protect._ It was a unified thought that could not be separated into Dragon or Man, as it was both. It was the one word that forced them into action; their very creed. And now it was being used against them.

_"Balinor. You must hurry."_

He swirled around dizzyingly, eyes searching distraughtly for his dragon- for his friend.

'Where are you?'

"They're going after our families!" screamed a voice in agony and weight of the air against his body increased ten-fold. The sweat and iron taste in his mouth, the blood dripping into his eyes from a slash across his forehead, and the hammering fear that erupted into every inch of his body propelled him forward and away from the massacre. Sword in hand he slashed his way through anyone who tried to stop him and ran. He ran for all he was worth toward the little cottage with the dying rose garden out front. His home. His family. _Hunith._

_Merlin._ In the back of his mangled mind he knew that Uther was eradicating their families as well to prevent the potential for future people like them. Future dangers to Camelot. But all he could think about was getting there. Getting his family out.

Protect. _Protect. Run_, run, run.

Absolute terror filled him as he caught sight of the burning cottage and the struggling figures outside of it. Screeching rumbles filtered through the human cries of anger and fear, and he could finally see Glaurung spiraling in and viciously defending his family in a way that only a dragon could.  
>He could hear Merlin's shrill screams and Hunith's sobs and Gaius's begging. He barreled into the Knight with the sword raised over his wife's quivering figure. Without so much as a glance he killed the man. No remorse, no regret. Only Hunith and Merlin. Glaurung. Gaius.<p>

He dispatched two other men before roughly pulling his wife to her feet and ignoring his child's continued screams. He couldn't afford to sooth them now.  
>"We have to go. We have to get out of here, right now."<p>

"What's going on?" Gaius asked, out of breath and horrified.

"Uther's purge of hatred has begun, and he's starting with the Dragons and their Dragon-Lords and families. Please, we have no time; we have to leave Camelot. We need horses!"

"What about the others? Balinor, what about our friends?" she begged.

"Here, take our horse," a neighbor, who'd been trying to help protect them from the guards, said. Balinor recognized him as Tom the blacksmith, and he nodded.

Swiftly he took Merlin from her, ignoring her protests and handed him over to Gaius as he hoisted her up onto the mare. Once she was on firmly, he handed Merlin back.

"I'm sorry," he said, turning to Gaius. "I'm so sorry Gaius. Will you be safe here?"

"Uther won't kill me," Gaius whispered, eyes filling with tears. "You're right to go now, otherwise he will kill _you._"

"Sieze them!"

He could hear Glaurung's roar of warning as more guards had arrived, and Balinor began to panic again.

"Ride Hunith! Go and don't turn back," he commanded. "I will follow with Glaurung if and when we can. We will find you."

"No! We aren't leaving with out you!"

Ignoring her protests he slapped the horse's rump hard and whispered a quick spell to guide the horse swiftly away.

He had no time to watch them go, only praying that they would make it.

'Glaurung!' he called to his dragon, and together they turned to head off the oncoming soldiers and give Hunith time to flee. But even as he parried a blow and struck one of his own he knew that it wasn't enough; they weren't a match for Uther's soldiers. It happened quickly, so quickly he hadn't seen it coming and without even understanding how he was writhing in agony on the ground as Glaurung's mind roaring out a betrayed agony.

Oh God. They were going to die.

'I am so sorry. I'm sorry. I never wanted this,' he thought desperately.

The only answer was a dangerous and resounding silence that threatened to consume him. He screamed.

* * *

><p>Tbc in a later drabble.<p> 


	23. Stone Table, pt 1

**AN: A little AU series of drabbles I had been working on before le gran computer crash of 2012. This is based on a small but easily recognizable piece of the plot to "The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe," by C.S. Lewis. It will all be explained in the drabbles, but basically, things to know: Mogana betrayed Camelot and Uther by turning against them and going with Morgause (which is actually canon, haha), but had a change of heart and escaped and came back. The consequences of this are what result. This will not be happy, at least not until the end of the series. I am about to post parts 1-4, and I think there will be 6 total.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Chronicles of Narnia" nor do I own Merlin. **

**Prompt: The Stone Table: In which Morgana returns from betraying everyone, and Merlin must make things right.**

* * *

><p><strong>23. Stone Table, Pt. 1<strong>

Morgana had returned to them, rescued by none other than Merlin, and claiming she knew enough about Morgause's plans that she could help them put a quick stop to this war.

Arthur didn't trust her. His father had been heartbroken and enraged when he'd found out her treachery, after all that they'd been through together. Arthur too, had felt the stabs of betrayal as the girl he'd thought of as a sister had destroyed his family by leaving with _the witch_.

He had wanted to have her thrown into the dungeons and quite possibly executed immediately. But Merlin had managed to convince him that she was sorry. He'd said it like that meant something. But telling Merlin _no_ often caused a full day of pouting and annoying and disrespectful remarks on the part of his manservant, so he'd finally given in.

"Arthur, I'm _sorry," _Morgana had begged him. Tears had fallen in earnest from her crystal blue eyes, as she did everything but bear her soul to him.

"So you've said," he answered quietly. "It isn't that easy Morgana. The only reason you're here is because Merlin believes in you. And to be quite honest, though I'd never tell him this, Merlin is the most trustworthy person I know."

"He has magic," Morgana blurted out bitterly. "He has magic too. Why can you forgive him for lying to you so easily, and not me?"

Arthur clenched his teeth. Morgana couldn't even be trusted to keep Merlin's secret. After all that he'd done for her.

"I'm well aware that Merlin has magic. He's told me, and I am aware of what he does and what he's done. The difference between you and Merlin, is that he has _never_ used it against me, and never betrayed the Pendragon family."

She had the decency to look down, fists clenched at her side.

"You want to prove to me that you're on our side for good? Fine. Join us on the battlefield. We've received word that Morgause is on her way. Father is at the castle in case they breach the walls of Camelot, ready to defend it to it's last, and we… we will be stopping her before that ever happens."


	24. Stone Table, pt 2

**AN: Pt. 2 of the "Stone Table" drabbles. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Chronicles of Narnia" nor do I own Merlin.**

**Prompt: The Stone Table: In which Morgana returns from betraying everyone, and Merlin must make things right.**

* * *

><p><strong>24. Stone Table, Pt. 2<strong>

"You have a traitor in your midst," Morgause said with an imperious smirk from her spot in the enemy's caravan.

Arthur, who had both been relieved at Morgana's return from the dark side and not at all sure that he could trust her, tensed.

"She has been forgiven Morgause. Your goal of tearing the Pendragon family apart and getting the throne has failed."

The fair enchantress tossed her back her head, teeth bared in aggressive laughter and wispy blonde hair flying in all directions, "If only, if only, little prince-ling."

She turned to address Merlin. "According to the Old Religion, the ancient rules by which we are all bound when magic is involved… any traitors, belong to the one they turned to."

He could see Morgana's terrified face out of the corner of his vision, and despite his lingering anger, he knew he couldn't let her die. She was family.

Merlin had stepped forward and Arthur moved forward to stop him from revealing himself as a sorcerer too slowly. His eyes were a golden fire and his voice furious.

"Do not quote the rules of magic to me, _witch_, I am magic. My soul- the magic that runs through my veins, my very essence- was there when the rules were written.

She glared crossly at him, slightly put off by his speech.

"I will speak with you. Alone."

Arthur frowned. No. No, he would definitely not be letting Merlin alone with _her_. When he tried to step forward again however, he found that something was holding him in place. Magic.

"Don't worry, Arthur. It's going to be _okay."_

And then as the two of them disappeared into the tent meant for Arthur, the crown prince and leader of Camelot's armies, a silence ensued.


	25. Stone table, pt 3

**AN: Pt. 3 to the Stone Table drabbles. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Chronicles of Narnia" nor do I own Merlin.**

**Prompt: The Stone Table: In which Morgana returns from betraying everyone, and Merlin must make things right.**

* * *

><p><strong>25. Stone Table, pt. 3<strong>

The night was upon them, and the air thick with a withering and weary exhaustion that threatened to overcome all those in the near vicinity. They were camped out in the heart of the lower town, which was one of the few parts in the outskirts of Camelot that had not been reduced to a smoldering rubble following the initial battle with Morgause' forces.

It was days like these that Arthur wanted to curl up in his bed and never leave. He also selfishly wished he was still the carefree prince he had been before his Morgana had betrayed them, before his father had tried to restart the purge.

They'd lost a fair number of innocent citizens before Arthur had been able to find a way to make him stop.

There would be consequences when it was all over. Merlin and Gaius had both told him of what would likely happen after the dust from this war with Morgause settled.

Would he be willing to step up and do the right thing? Even if it meant overthrowing his father? God, he hoped that he'd never have to make that decision. Everything in his life was so complicated right now.

"Arthur, I need to talk to you about something," Merlin's wary voice came from behind him.

Merlin. He hunched his shoulders and winced. Merlin who'd gone against his wishes and taken over negotiations with Morgause in Arthur's place, when he'd had _no right._ Even worse, Arthur was waiting for the fallback. Even with the revelation and his acceptance of the fact that nothing with magic was black and white, he knew that it was also never ever simple. Nothing came without a price.

"There's nothing to talk about, _Merlin_. You know without my saying it that you've done something that I disapprove of. You know what would happen to you if my father was here? You'd be run through on the spot. You are nothing more than a servant, Merlin; you had no right to do what you did. I'm not even sure exactly what it is that you've done, but I'm sure it was stupid. _Idiot."_

He was breathing heavily, and his fingers were clenched in his lap.

"Possibly, " Merlin agreed, "but it was unavoidable. Look, Arthur, this is really important. She dislikes you and Camelot and especially your father, but what she's really threatened by is… well, me."

"And why you?" he demanded in frustration. "I don't understand why you're so special!"

Merlin shrugged helplessly, "I don't either. But if I can do something to stop this war, then I'm duty bound to do it, right? My loyalty will always be to you."

Idiot. Stupid, bumbling, idiot of a manservant. Why was he so damned noble? Why did he have to be such a martyr? One might confuse him with Lancelot.

"What's going to happen?"

Merlin sat down beside him, leaning slightly into his shoulder. If anyone else had taken this liberty with him, including his closest friends, Arthur would have protested fiercely. But… this was Merlin. His manservant. His friend. His closest friend, and one of the only people he really trusted. He was trying hard not to be upset with him for whatever he'd done, because Arthur knew that to Merlin, he was doing what had to be done to protect Arthur. Stupid.

"I don't know for sure," he said softly.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me," Arthur snapped fiercely.

Merlin sighed. "There will be a time when I have to leave for a little while. I can't really say more than that, but Arthur, I need you to trust me. It's going to be okay. Can you trust that? Can you trust me?"

Arthur swallowed harshly.

"I…" he didn't answer. Instead he asked, "Where will you go?"

"Somewhere far away," he replied, a tinge of sadness overwhelming his words.

Arthur didn't understand. He knew that Merlin wouldn't be anymore direct, though. He never was.

"Okay," he whispered.


	26. Stone Table, pt 4

**An: Pt. 4. Last drabble for tonight! :) More tomorrow hopefully!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Chronicles of Narnia" nor do I own Merlin.**

**Prompt: The Stone Table: In which Morgana returns from betraying everyone, and Merlin must make things right.**

* * *

><p><strong>26. Stone Table, pt. 4<strong>

He watched from the top of the watchtower as Merlin died for Morgana.

Morgana, the beloved ward of his father, the woman who'd betrayed them all by using her sorcery against them, against Camelot. Morgana, who'd gotten in over her head with this ruthless sorceress and had a change of heart.

When Merlin had said that he'd worked things out with Morgause so that Morgana would be spared, but that he'd have to go away for a while, he hadn't expected _this._ She'd come, and Merlin had gone with her silently, begging Arthur to not do anything. They'd retreated to the watch tower upon his request, and by the time he realized what was going to happen, it was too late.

He watched as Merlin was thrown down onto the large stone alter that had been conjured by Morgause, bound and gagged; bleeding and dying.

He knew that the alter had something to do with whatever is happening, but he doesn't know how.

He resists the urge to squeeze his eyes shut and block it all out as she leaned down and whispered into his ear. Arthur refused to abandon Merlin like that. As she pulled back, he saw the glint of the dagger in the gray light, and gasped as a shout of anger tore itself from his lips. He couldn't see it, but he knew that the blade had been embedded into the boy's side, her cackle carried on the wind, and he just _knew._

Arthur composed his features into stone, features heavy and thick like the table that held the fast weakening body of his manservant (of his best friend).

Morgana gave a sob from nearby and Arthur bit his lip. Merlin may have forgiven her, may have sacrificed his life for her freedom, but Arthur would never forgive her for this. He would let her live, convince his father (somehow…) that she was good. But he would never trust her; never not see Merlin's broken form when he looked at her.

He felt the harsh beat of the enemy drums pounding through his veins as he watched them gather together and together and leave to prepare for the next day's resuming battle. Merlin lay alone now, on the alter, and Arthur found himself thinking that his manservant had never looked so mall or vulnerable.

Or dead.

Gaius would be devastated.

He could practically feel Gwaine seething in anger from beside him. It'd taken 5 guards to hold him in place and keep him from charging out there as a one-man army to try and save Merlin. It had taken Merlin's forced oath from his lips that he would not do the same, that kept Arthur from taking Gwaine and charging out there. Merlin had known what he was doing, and had done so willingly.

Gwen and Lancelot were also standing nearby, and he didn't have to look to see the angry tears on both of their faces. Merlin was important to them all.

"_In the end, it'll turn out okay. You'll see."_

Arthur didn't see.


End file.
